One Boy, One Girl
by BashfulC
Summary: SongFic:: The song "One Boy, One Girl" by Collin Raye


Hi! I heard this song on the radio and immediately my PR muse, Tiana, got some ideas. So I sat down and wrote this down. I don't own the rangers or the song "One Boy, One Girl", it belongs to Collin Raye. However I do own the names for Andros' parents, the 'kids', and the name I made for Andros' last name. This is my first attempt at a Andros fic, so go easy on me if he's outta character or something.  
  
I know you don't usually see this couple, cut I can totally see them together, but then again, I tend to be a not so popular couples shipper. Like Adam/Kim, Jason/Kim, Rocky/Kim, as well as all the ship's that Ibonekoen got me into, damn her! Those would be Rocky/Adam, Adam/Billy, Rocky/Billy, Adam/Scorpina, Rocky/Billy/Adam, and Aiden/Kim.  
  
For those of you who have no clue who Aiden is, he's a made up character in her Ningette Twins saga who is Adam's long lost twin brother. If you haven't read the saga yet, I fully suggest you do. She is an amazing writer, altho she likes to be evil and leave us with cliff hangers. She's also engaged so congratulate her when you review. *snickers* She's gonna kill me for saying that. If ya'll can't tell were best friends. OK, ya'll have suffered enough, I'll give you the fic now. Happy reading! ~ The Bashful Princess  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
One Boy, One Girl  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend  
  
When she said "there's someone you should meet"  
  
At a crowded restaurant way cross town  
  
He waited impatiently  
  
When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared  
  
And right there and then everyone else disappeared, but  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andros sighed. Katherine had been pestering him to meet her friend for a little over three weeks now. He stared at the pleading look in her eyes and sighed again. He looked at Tommy who just smiled innocently. He finally nodded, giving in.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet this amazing woman you keep pestering me to meet. But don't expect us to get married and have a ton of kids, more than likely we'll only become friends." Tommy shook his head, grinning. Andros turned to his friend and raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you grinning?" Tommy shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"It's just that in a few years you'll more than likely be eating those words. Trust me, once you meet her your going to want something more. Believe me, I know her better than almost anyone. I know you guys are gonna be great together." Andros rolled his eyes. He stood up and after making arrangements to meet his 'blind date' at a nice relationship across town, he went home to his apartment.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Andros sat at the table Tommy had reserved for him, a single red rose tied with a white ribbon sitting on the plate across from him. He had bought the rose on a whim, thinking at least he could be a gentleman when meeting this woman. He looked down at his watch and frowned. She was ten minutes late, something he usually didn't mind, but for some reason it was bothering him today.  
  
The day before he had found himself asking everyone questions about his blind date, much to there amusement. He couldn't get anyone to show him a picture of her, but from what he had learned about her, he had to admit she sounded interesting.  
  
Something made him look up and his breath hitched in his throat. There, being directed towards him by the waiter, was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had caramel brown hair that reached slightly past her waist and her bright doe brown eyes shined with warmth and happiness. She had a nice golden complexion and was short and petite. She was wearing a knee length purple dress that hugged her in all the right places and held up by two delicate straps. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black heels.  
  
Her hair was up in a French braid with purple ribbons woven in. Small strands of caramel hair framed her face, giving her a sexy look. She had a exquisite black choker with some kind of coin, that he faintly thought looked like a power coin, in the center. She had a pair of elegant teardrop earrings and a small watch adorned her wrist. All in all she looked like a Goddess come to life. He locked eyes with her and both smiled softly, as everyone in the room seemed to disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
  
And for a moment the whole world  
  
Revolved around one boy and one girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andros kept his eyes locked with hers, gently grabbed her hand and softly placed a kiss on her knuckles as he introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Andros, milady." When he saw her smile and the twinkle in her eyes, he felt a grin stretch across his face. She introduced herself softly,  
  
"And my name, kind sir, is Kimberly." He grinned and helped her into her chair, handing her the rose. Her grin widened when she saw the perfect rose, making him blush slightly. He sat in his chair and stared at her. She smiled and began talking.  
  
"So how did you get roped into this? I actually just moved back to Angel Grove two days ago and the first thing Katherine and Tommy told me was that I had a blind date tonight. They never asked, simply stated I was going. I knew from past experience that I couldn't fight something Tommy says. I'd never win. " She laughed lightly and he nodded.  
  
"For me it was slightly different. Katherine has been pestering me for the last couple weeks to meet you and I kept making up excuses. I didn't want to go on a blind date. I don't like them." He explained, blushing. She chuckled as she nodded.  
  
"Sounds like Kat, never one to give up. I'm glad she's made Tommy so happy. So I've heard a little bit about you, like you were the red space ranger." He sighed. He knew that that would come up, but he had hoped that it be after a while. He stared past her, watching a couple eat there dinner, before finally turning back to the brunette in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I was. I now teach at the White Dragon Dojo. I hope that I don't have to fight the forces of evil any time soon." He said lightly, hoping she would take the hint and drop the subject. She quirked her lips a little and nodded.  
  
"I understand. Fighting evil everyday gets tiring." Andros sighed. She couldn't possibly know what it was like. He was startled however when he heard her chuckle,  
  
"I know what you thinking, how could I know?" He blushed, confirming her thoughts. She smiled lightly as she asked him,  
  
"Has the others told you anything about me? About my past? Like how I met everyone?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know you met Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack when you were kids, but I never found out how you met the others." He told her, wondering why she was asking him this. She shook her head.  
  
"That is so like them, inform you of everything but the most important thing." Seeing his puzzled look, she elaborated.  
  
"I met Jason when we were infants, Billy in second grade, and Trini and Zack in sixth grade, that's true. I met Tommy when he first moved to Angel Grove and tied with Jason in a Martial Arts tournament. I met Rocky, Adam, and Aisha at a ninga competition. I met Kat when she tried to kill me and Tanya when Divatox decided me and Jase were a perfect snack food for Maligore." He stared at her, turning shocked when she told him how she met Tanya and Kat. He blinked. She grinned. Finally he found his voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" She laughed softly and glanced up at the waiter as he placed a glass of water in front of her. She waited until he left before answering him.  
  
"I was the original pink ranger." She informed him, amused. He sat down in his seat, shocked. No one had told him she had been a ranger. It would explain why she knew all the original rangers really well. He shook his head.  
  
"You were the original pink ranger? And what's this about Divatox and Maligore? And Kat trying to kill you?" She laughed gently.  
  
"Kat was evil when we first met her and she didn't like me because I was dating Tommy at the time." He blinked. So that's why he said he knew her better than almost anyone. She continued.  
  
"She stole my power coin and Zedd started draining my powers. I don't hate her for it, she had no control of what she was doing. It was the evil talking. Besides," She added with a grin, "How can I hate someone who also saved my life?" She asked him. He shrugged, puzzled. She grinned.  
  
"I was practicing on the balance beam when I fell and hit my head. I was knocked unconscious. Kat was there, and when she saw me fall she remembered how she was a good person, not a evil one. She broke the spell and got me to the hospital." She explained, sipping her water. He nodded. She set the water down.  
  
"As for the whole Divatox and Maligore thing. Have you heard how they became Turbo and Jason became evil?" He nodded and she smiled.  
  
"Jason wasn't the only one who happened to get kidnapped. We were scuba diving together when Divatox kidnapped us and eventually fed us to a Maligore. We turned evil and attacked the rangers. Fortunately for us, Lerigot was able to free our minds from the evil, enabling us to help fight and get the Lerigot and his family outta there. That was my last ranger adventure until C2D." She explained. The waiter chose that moment to come and take there orders. After ordering Andros studied her before taking a deep breath,  
  
"Speaking of C2D, what happened with you?" She smiled as he suddenly seemed to find his hands fascinating.  
  
"I was in Florida and Jason was visiting. We fought together, keeping everyone in the gym safe. My coach and friends thought I was nuts when I left the gym to fight and I know they watched me and Jase fight them off though the windows. I had to answer a lot of questions afterwards. I simply told them I was from Angel Grove, I was use to fighting off putties. Which were the main footmen in Florida." She told him. He looked up and she smiled softly.  
  
" I know you were the last person to see Zordon and I want you to know, I'm glad you did what you did." Seeing his shocked expression she quickly explained.  
  
"I mean, I hate the fact that he had to die, but he did so while achieving his dream. He's always dreamed of having a evil free universe. He was finally able to see that dream accomplished." He blinked, stunned. That was the first time he actually had someone thank him for killing Zordon. He could see her logic and that eased some of the guilt he was still carrying around. He smiled at her, thinking that he had to thank Tommy and Katherine for introducing them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In no time at all they were standing there  
  
In the front of a little church  
  
Among their friends and family  
  
Repeating those sacred words  
  
Preacher said, "son kiss your bride",  
  
And he raised her veil  
  
Like they night they met time just stood still  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andros stood in front of the preacher, staring into Kimberly's sparkling eyes, Zhane at his side as he uttered the words that would forever change his life.  
  
"I do." Andros smiled lovingly at his bride as the preacher turned to her and she said with out hesitation,  
  
"I do." The preacher asked for the rings and Anthony Monroe, Renee and Trevor's four year old son, handed the pillow with two simple gold bands, one larger than the other, up to Andros. Andros picked up the smaller ring and smiled as he shakily slipped the band onto her finger.  
  
"When Katherine first told me that she had someone I had to meet, I never dreamed that I would find my soul mate, but that's exactly what happened. When I first saw you, a year and a half ago, I knew in my heart that you were my one and only, my future, my kalask as they say on KO-35. My soul mate. I am here to happily and lovingly become your husband."  
  
He grinned as Kimberly's eyes started to tear up behind her veil as she gazed at him. She took the larger gold band and as she slipped it onto his finger, she spoke.  
  
"Before I met you, I had almost given up on love. I thought my destiny was to remain single forever, much to the annoyance of my friends." The crowd chuckled, and she continued,  
  
"Then I came back to Angel Grove and Katherine and Tommy told me I had a blind date. At the time I thought they were wasting there time, but I decided to go along and humor them. It was then I discovered that God has a funny way of loving people. The minute I walked into the restaurant and locked eyes with you, I knew my life had forever been changed. I had met my one and only, my future, my soul mate. I am here to happily and proudly become your wife." Andros could feel the tears come to his eye and blinked. The preacher smiled and announced.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Andros lifted her veil and swept her up into a passionate, gentle, and loving kiss that everyone in the church could feel. As they pulled apart and turned to face the crowd, they grinned as the preacher announced,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dante!" Kimberly grinned at her sobbing mother, her misty eyed stepfather and father sitting in the front pew, as Andros did the same with his newly rediscovered parents. Andros' mother was crying happily as her husband tried to calm her down at the same time grinning proudly at his only son.  
  
Andros and Kimberly walked down the aisle, ready to start there new life together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
  
And for a moment the whole world  
  
Revolved around one boy and one girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andros smiled as he saw his new wife chattering with her maid of honor, Trini Kwan-Cranston. He saw Tommy, Jason, and Kim's brother Jordan, walk over to him and smiled. They reached him and friendly hit him on the back. It was Jordan who spoke up first.  
  
"Welcome to the family Andros. We just have a few things you need to know." The three guys looked so serious Andros, began to get worried. Tommy grinned,  
  
"We know you will never hurt Kim, but if you ever hurt do, we will come and hurt you, ranger or not." Jordan and Jason grinned.  
  
"Exactly. Kim is my 'little sister', I never had and I will hurt anyone who hurts her." Tommy and Jordan nodded there agreement. Jordan suddenly smirked.  
  
"Kim was telling mom that she wanted four kids, two girls and two boys. Do you have any idea when your gonna get started?" Tommy, Jason, and Jordan watched Andros' eyes grow wide and his face form a bright blush. Tommy chuckled, but soon stopped as he caught glance of Kimberly making his way over to them. He took one look at the two guys still teasing Andros and the petite brunette and smartly decided that disappearing would be a good idea. He quickly and quietly slipped away, watching as Kim finally made it to the three guys.  
  
Andros saw Kim approaching and sighed in relief. He glanced around for Tommy and saw him talking with his mother and wife, all three of them watching him. He smiled as he saw Kim raise a eyebrow when Jordan said,  
  
"Ya know I was thinking. I've always wanted a little nephew named Jordan Christopher." Andros grinned and talked to Kim telepathically.  
  
Just so you know, Tommy was with them but saw you and ran away He watched as Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
Figures. So what did they ask to make you blush so bad? He mentally sighed and responded.  
  
They told me that you had been talking to your mom about us having kids. He explained. She blinked, then set her lips into a small smirk. She shook her head when she head Jason put in his pick for a name.  
  
"I think Kim would want a nice normal name. Like Jason Thomas after her two best guys friends." Kim rolled her eyes. and smiled at Andros.  
  
Watch this. She told him. Out loud she said,  
  
"Well then, what about Billy? He's my other best guy friend. And we can't forget Zack, Rocky, and Adam. Wait, what if we decide that Carlos and TJ deserve to have a namesake?" She asked, startling the two men. They whirled around and stared at her wide eyed. She smiled as they glanced around for Tommy and frowned when they saw him smirking at the two. Kim smiled in amusement as they tried to explain what they were doing. She held up and hand, stopping them in mid-sentence.  
  
"Don't even try to wiggle your way out of trouble. I know you both too well. Jordan," she returned to her brother and told him sweetly and innocently,  
  
"Mom wants to know if you and Sarah were planning on having any kids, because Sarah has been looking kinda ill all evening." She watched her brothers eyes go wide, him stutter something and then take off towards his wife who was being approached by their mother. Andros chuckled as she turned her penetrating gaze to Jason who winced.  
  
"And you. I was talking with Emily. She seems to have her monthly visitor and according to her, its driving you crazy." Andros laughed out loud at the look on Jason's face. Jason looked at Kim for a few minutes before excusing himself and walking in the direction of his wife. Andros turned to his own wife and asked her amused.  
  
"Did they really say that?" She grinned and her eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"Not in those exact words, but they might as well have. I can tell from the way Jason has been acting the last two days that he was going crazy about something and then Emily mentioned that she did indeed have her monthly visitor. I just put the pieces together." She told her husband. Andros chuckled as Kim giggled.  
  
"Sarah has been sick all morning and she told me she hasn't been feeling well for the last couple days." Andros smiled and shook his head. He looked up and smiled as he heard what song was playing. Collin Raye's 'One Boy, One Girl'  
  
"This song reminds me of us." He told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Andros resting her head on his chest. Andros pulled her close to him and rested his chin in her head. They both closed there eyes and forgot there was anyone else in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
  
"congratulations, twins"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim looked at the doctor, Andros keeping a firm hold of her hand. They were at the doctor's office, waiting to see the first glimpse of there first child. They stared at the doctor as he muttered,  
  
"Well, that's strange." Andros glanced down at Kimberly worriedly. The doctor fiddled with some knobs on the machine and Kim held her breath as he studied the monitor. Finally he looked up and grinned.  
  
"The babies are fine. They're healthy and they're the normal weight and height for six month olds." He told then. Kim blinked and quickly sat up.  
  
"Wait a second! Did you just say the 'babies'? As in plural?" She asked the grinning doctor. He nodded and turned the monitor so that they could see the babies.  
  
"Congratulations, your having twins!" Kim started crying happily. Andros, however, had a different reaction. He fainted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
  
And for a moment the whole world  
  
Revolved around one boy and one girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim smiled as she felt Andros come up behind her and a pair of arms encircle around her waist. She gazed out the back door of there house and watched her children tire there grandparents out. Seven year old twins, Arissa and Alena, who had been named after Andros' former yellow and pink teammates, were swinging on the tire swing hanging beneath the tree-house. They each had shoulder length dark brown hair with natural lilac streaks and doe brown eyes. She smiled. Andros had been so emotional when he saw there hair color, his mother had the same style.  
  
Five year old Zordon, named after Zordon of Eltar, who had dark brown hair with blonde stripes and brown eyes, was in the tree-house with his Kimberly's father Peter Hart, laughing at his sisters and brother. Three year old Trini, who hair was dark blonde with natural light blue tips and gray eyes, was getting a piggy back ride from his grandfather Salor, Andros' father. She was named after the first yellow ranger and Kimberly's best friend who had passed away in a car accident four years before  
  
Two year old William, who had light blonde hair with black stripes and hazel eyes like his grandfather Salor, was playing in the sandbox with Kimberly's stepfather, Pierre. William had been named after the former blue ranger who committed suicide a year after his wife passed away. Kim was still upset about that.  
  
The eleven month year old triplets, Chad, Chloe, and Chris who had wisps of brown hair with blonde streaks like there father and doe brown eyes like there mother, were in the outdoor playpen being watched by Kimberly's mother Caroline, Kimberly's new stepmother Sheryl, and Andros' mother Zara. The triplets were already walking and talking, making them very advanced for there age.  
  
There parents had all decided to come and visit, Peter and Sheryl from Stone Canyon, Caroline and Pierre from Paris, and Zara and Salor from the new KO-35. They had been rebuilding the once beautiful planet, while Zhane and Karone lived on the space colony on Minori. Andros and Kimberly had been planning to KO-35 to help with the rebuilding and to start the Zordon Ranger Academy that the Council of Light had asked them to direct. Needless to say, Kimberly's parents had been slightly upset, but Andros' parents were ecstatic. Kimberly and Andros were looking forward to the move as well. Andros loved the idea of raising his children on his home world and Kimberly adored KO-35 herself.  
  
Kimberly chuckled as she felt Andros kissing her neck. She moved so that he couldn't kiss her neck and turned around to see him in full puppy dog eye mode. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She motioned to the eight kids and two grandparents.  
  
"Ya know that's how we managed to get the eight rugrats, and I personally think eight kids is quite enough. I couldn't handle another pregnancy and birth." Andros smiled and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her. They turned and watched the sun set as there children's and parents shouts filled the air. 


End file.
